My Death Battles 19: Springtrap VS Freddy Krueger Update
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Five Nights at Freddy's VS Nightmare on Elm Street. Will Springtrap murder Freddy? Or will the Dream Demon add Springtrap to his list of victims? And there be a small update.


**Hi, Quick update before the match. The series needs a new, more original name to it. So in the next story, the series will be called Death Match. Stay tuned to the end of the match to see who will face off against who to celebrate this. And also, like you don't already do, enjoy. And I'm sorry, but this has spoilers. You've been warned.**

* * *

(Death Battle theme plays)

Wiz: The Undead, they're alive, but also dead. For some reason.

Tech: And you can't be more classic than these two dead killers.

Boomstick: Freddy Krueger, the dream demon.

Bullet: And Springtrap, the Purple Guy. I'm Bullet and they're Boomstick, Tech, and Wiz.

Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: In 1987, Purple Guy killed 5 children.

Boomstick: That is, until the ghosts of the children scared him into a golden bonnie suit, where the spring-locks killed him. Good hiding spot dude.

Wiz: Then after 30 years, the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria just became rumors. And the restaurant became Fazbear Fright: A Horror Attraction.

Bullet: Then they found the person that is now dubbed, Springtrap.

**Bio**

**Real Name: Purple Guy**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: About an average man's weight added to an animatronic's weight full of wiring and metal.**

Tech: Despite being dead, he has some feats.

**Feats**

**-killed 5 kids without anyone knowing for 30 years**

**-took on an army of animatronics on his own**

**-new the way around the building on his first day being activated**

Wiz: But he has weaknesses that outweigh his feats.

**Weaknesses**

**-could not kill a security ****guard**

**-was killed by the same suit because he didn't know how to work the suit.**

**-took him 30 years to come back to life.**

**-is scared of ghosts**

**-is attracted to the laughs of kids**

Bullet: But he always gets his kills, somehow.

It is the office in Five Nights At Freddy's 3. Then the player looks at the manual panel, and that's when Springtrap jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Fredrick Charles Krueger was a... Well... He wasn't a good man.

Bullet: HE STRAIGHT UP KILLED KILLED KIDS! THAT'S MESSED UP!

Tech: Then the moms and dads of Springwood took him into their hands.

Boomstick: They threw Molotov cocktails at his house and burned it to a crisp, with Freddy Krueger inside.

Tech: And that was when, the whole town realized what they created.

Boomstick: They created a monster, named Freddy Krueger.

**Bio**

**Full Name: Fredrick Charles Krueger**

**Height: 6'7**

**Weight: 167 lbs**

Bullet: He is the king of nightmares, so it's obvious he has pretty amazing feats.

**Feats**

**-killed all the kids on Elm Street**

**-fought Jason Voorhees to a stand still on multiple occasions**

**-mind controlled Jason to retrieve a book from Ash Williams in the comic series Freddy VS Jason VS Ash**

**-can invade dreams to kill his victims, and what happens in dreams, happens in real life.**

**-killed the director of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies**

**-killed half of the people in an insane asylum**

**-survived till his adulthood because he had an abusive father**

Boomstick: He may be the king, but he has weaknesses too Bullet.

**Weaknesses**

**-was blown up by a pipe bomb**

**-can easily become mortal**

**-couldn't kill the strongest of minded kids.**

**-couldn't kill his own daughter, in fact, it was his daughter who blown him up with the pipe bomb**

**-couldn't get the book from Ash**

**-Needs people to be powerful**

**-insane**

**-his own razor claws can harm him**

Tech: He will stop at nothing until his victim is dead.

Freddy Krueger: Kids.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It's Fazbear Fright, and a kid that is about 16 years of age is looking right Springtrap. Then Freddy Krueger appears out of nowhere and kills the kid. Freddy Krueger chuckles a bit before getting pushed by Springtrap. Freddy Krueger then turns around.

Freddy Krueger: WHO DID THAT!?

Then he feels like he's being watched. So he turned his back away from Springtrap.

Freddy Krueger: Who's there!?

When he looked back, he was face to face with the animatronic/human hybrid.

**FIGHT!**

Springtrap then punches Freddy in the face, causing the dream demon to stumble backwards. When he looks back, Springtrap is charging straight at him. Freddy Krueger then teleports to a different room. And Springtrap thinks he knows where Freddy Krueger is. In the back room, Freddy Krueger is stunned.

Freddy Krueger: What just happened?

Then Springtrap bursts through the door.

Springtrap (in this case, he has a voice of both a demon and a rotting corpse, like you see in movies, combined): You killed my victim, now you are my victim.

Freddy Krueger: Who are you?

Springtrap: I. Am. Springtrap. The undead nightmare of Fazbear Fright, the one who killed those 5 kids.

Freddy Krueger: So the rumors ARE true.

Springtrap then charges at Freddy Krueger, who teleports to a different part of the building. And again, Springtrap thinks he knows where he's at. In the part that resembles the kitchen, Freddy Krueger is trying to figure out how to kill him. Then Springtrap tackles Freddy Krueger to the ground. And at that moment, Freddy Knew what to do. He jabbed two blades of his razor claw into Springtrap's eyes like he did to Jason Voorees in Freddy VS Jasonh, to which Springtrap cried out in pain. Then he jabbed the whole razor claw through Springtrap's head, killing him.

**K.O!**

(The left screen shows Freddy Krueger forcing the blades out of Springtrap's head and the right screen shows Springtrap having the razor claws being pulled out.)

Boomstick: Well, that was, something.

Wiz: Sure Springtrap knew his way around the place and Freddy Krueger had absolutely no idea where he was, but his teleportation and razor claw sure helped him out in the long run.

Bullet: It looked like Freddy Krueger stabbed a victory out of Sprinftrap's eyes.

Tech: The winner, is Freddy Krueger.

(The next time screen is on screen)

Bullet and Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!

(Big letters saying SCP: Secure. Contain. Protect. is on screen next to a picture of Iranians holding guns, indicating they are a part of the evil organization Isis.)

* * *

**Got an idea? Leave it in the comments.**


End file.
